ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechanical Mayhem
This is the nineteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is up in the attic looking around. Owen: Mom and Dad must have some cool stuff in here. Besides the Omnitrixes that is. Owen looks in a couple of boxes. Owen: Nope, nothing... He looks in another. Owen: Some old comic books.....Nothing that interesting. He looks in another. Owen: Just scrap metal.... He closes the box. Owen: Ugh! They should have some cool stuff! He then sees a spherical metal ball in the corner. Owen: Huh? What's this? Owen approaches the ball. He picks it up, looking for any markings or hatches. Owen: What the heck is this? It's not a bouncing ball, it isn't a container, it doesn't seem to be holding anything. What is it? He then sees a button. Owen: Maybe this'll give me a clue? He pushes the button. Suddenly a small needle comes out and pricks Owen's skin. Owen: Ow! The machine suddenly flies away, leaving a hole in the roof. Owen looks at the hole for a little bit. Owen: What was that? A satellite? Whatever it was, it's gone now. Owen then grabs a hammer and pieces of wood from a box. Owen: *sigh* Well I have to patch the hole or else Mom and Dad are gonna get mad. Owen hovers up to the hole and starts hammering. Then we cut to space. The metal ball is there, and it is starting to shake and grow. Lumps start to form and the ball expands. We then cut back to Owen, relaxing on the couch. Owen: Man, doing nothing is fun. Owen goes in the closet and looks for DVDs. Owen: Hmmm....What am I in the mood for today? Maybe I should watch that Netflix series that they've talked about at school..... Owen leaves the closet, and is about to go back to the TV, when suddenly something smashes through the ceiling. Owen falls down. Owen: What the heck?! There is a mechanical monster, with a spherical head, long arms and legs, and completely silver. It stares at Owen. It extends its arms, which form into sharp blades. Owen narrowly dodges them. Owen: A robot huh? This'll be easy. Owen gets Sailor Jupiter's Tiara. Owen: Supreme Thunder! Owen shoots the robot with electricity, short circuiting it. It falls over, completely powerless. Owen: Hah! Take that! He grabs the robot, using anime strength to lift it. He throws it on the ground and melts it with fire. Owen: That's what you get for breaking the roof. He sighs. Owen: Now I have to go fix it AGAIN. Owen walks inside. Suddenly, out of the liquid metal, a metal chip comes out. It flies into the air, and goes into space, where the metal ball still is. It attaches to the ball, and transmits data. The ball morphs and shakes again. We then cut to the next day, and Owen talking to Sarth and Amy. Owen: So it broke through the roof, and it tried to chop me up with these little blades that came out of its arms, but I totally destroyed it with an electricity attack. Sarth and Amy are impressed. Amy: Nicely done Owen! She gives him a high-five. Sarth: So, what did you do with the robot? Owen: I melted it with my fire just in case it reactivated. Sarth: Smart. They step outside. Sarth: Where do you suppose it came from? Amy: The enemy? Owen: Maybe I should've left the robot so we could've studied it. Suddenly, another one drops from the sky, leaving a hole in the road. Owen: But I guess we can study this one. Sarth gets ready, but Owen pushes him out of the way. Owen: No worries Dad. Let your son take care of this. Sarth: Ok then. Owen summons Sailor Jupiter's Tiara. Owen: Now, Jupiter Thunder Crash! Owen shoots lightning at the robot. The electricity runs through the robot, and nothing happens. Owen: Wha-what? It worked the first time! Amy: It's probably adapting to you. Try something different. Owen: Ok then, you may have adapted to one attack, but I have way more than that! Fire...... A ball of fire appears on the tips of his index fingers. Owen: ....Soul! He shoots the fire. The robot catches the fire, and throws it away. Owen: What? But I did that after it was dead! Sarth: Don't worry son. Just let your father handle this. Owen: Grrr....Quit mocking me. Sarth changes into Lighthead, and fires a beam of concentrated light at the robot. It is unprepared for this, and a chunk of its hand flies off. Amy then turns her tool into a gun, and shoots the other hand off. The hands quickly turn into blades, and the robot charges, swiping through Lighthead's body. Lighthead: It's no use, my body's made of pure light. Owen: Alright then! He claps his hand. Owen: Ice-Make Lance! Ice lances fly out from Owen's hands, and pierce the robot. Lighthead fires a light beam, and Amy shoots energy bombs at it. It falls down, dead. Owen: Yes! Sarth: NOW we can study it. A metal chip flies out of the robot and flies into the sky. Sarth goes to pick up the robot. They carry it inside the house and set it down in the basement. Sarth changes into Scatter and crawls inside the robot. A few minutes pass, he crawls out, and changes back. Owen: Well? Sarth: Well, it doesn't look any different from any other robots I've seen before. Owen: You've seen this type of robot before? Sarth: No, I've just fought a lot of robots, and they all have similar components. Except this one doesn't possess a memory drive. Owen: But it had to have stored information about my attacks somewhere. Sarth: That's what I thought. I also couldn't find anything about its programming. No intelligence system, no memory, nothing. Owen: Maybe we destroyed it when we all attacked it? Sarth: That makes sense I guess....Anyways, it's dead now. Owen: Yeah. Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with Buggy, Luffy and Zolo. Amy: Have fun. Owen leaves the house. We then cut ahead 5 hours, and we see Owen playing video games with Buggy, Luffy and Zolo. Luffy: I'm going to win this time! Zolo: You've got no chance. Buggy: Now folks, I clearly have the advantage here. You see, I'm taller than all of you. Zolo: What does that have to do with anything? Buggy: Nothing. I just wanted to antagonize you. Zolo(sarcastic): Wow, you're learning new words. Buggy and Zolo growl at each other. Meanwhile, Owen and Luffy kill them in the game. Owen: Yes! We won! He and Luffy high five. Buggy: Hey! We don't allow teams! Owen: You never said we couldn't. Luffy: And therefore, it's allowed. Buggy and Zolo grumble. Owen: Man you guys are so much fun to hang out with. Zolo: I'm the most fun. Buggy: No I am! Owen: You guys are all fun. He smiles and pauses. Owen: But Buggy is the most fun. The animals all start to argue. Owen: I'm so glad I can relax. Those robots were exhausting. Buggy: Wait robots? Owen: Well you see, it looked like- Another robot drops through the roof, breaking a table. Everyone jumps back in surprise. Owen: Well.......that. Owen gets ready to fight. Owen: You guys'll help me fight right? He turns to look at them, but they're running away. Animals: NOPE!!! Owen: *sigh* Fine. Well let's see, I can't use anything I've used before... The robot grabs him and smashes him through the wall. Owen escapes from the clutches of it, and rolls to the side. Owen: Ok. Less think, more fight. Owen goes for a kick. Owen: Owen.....KICK!!!! He kicks it but it does nothing. Owen stumbles back and grabs his foot in pain. Owen: Owwwwww ow ow ow....I don't know why I thought that would be a good idea. He looks at the lake. Owen: Yes! Almost too easy. He grabs the robot with anime strength, and throws it into the lake, after shooting it with a beam. It falls in the lake and short circuits. Owen: Yes! Take that! The metal chip flies out of the robot and flies into the sky. Owen: Finally. I reaaaaaaaally hope that's the last one. Buggy, Zolo and Luffy come out from hiding behind a tree. Buggy: Did you kill it? Owen looks at them. Owen: Yes, I definitely did. Hopefully. Owen grabs his bag. Owen: Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with Aspidites. Buggy blushes. Buggy: Oooooooooooh, can I come? Zolo slaps him. Zolo: Get over her! They start arguing, and Owen slips away. We cut to Owen entering the cave. Aspidites drops from the ceiling and smiles at him. We then cut to him and Aspidites talking. Aspidites: Crazy. One appeared yesterday, and four today? Owen: Yep. And they adapt to my attacks, but we can never find a place where that information can be stored. And we've ruled out destroying the chip. But if it's all from the same chip, how could it survive being melted, pierced, drowned, and frozen? Aspidites: Frozen? Owen: That battle was really short so I didn't mention it. Aspidites: Maybe it has cameras or a microphone inside? Owen: We checked the eyes, and if it was transmitting to another source, it would've had a link to that person. Aspidites: Maybe the person is just really good with computers? Owen: I don't really know. Aspidites: Well, you need to be ready for the next one. Owen: It's kind of hard when it always gets new moves and unpredictable tactics. Aspidites: Well then..... Another robot breaks through the ceiling of the cave. Owen and Aspidites jump back to the wall. The robot glares at Owen. Owen: Why do these things always come through the ceiling? Aspidites: I'm more concerned that it broke through rock without attempting. Owen gets ready to fight. Owen: You with me Aspi? Aspidites coils around Owen. Aspidites: Always. Owen summons a bow and arrow made of fire. Owen: Mars Flame....... He readies the bow. Owen: SNIPER!!!!! Owen shoots the arrow. The robot catches and crushes it. Owen: What? I never used that attack before! Aspidites: It's probably learning more of your attacks by seeing the theme. Owen: I doubt it connected to the internet and looked up Sailor Moon attacks. But, I'll do another test. Owen: Venus! He sticks out his hand. He then swipes it left, and a circle of hearts form. Owen: Love and Beauty Shock! The hearts fly at the robot. The robot bats away a few of them, but gets hit by others. It does little damage. Owen: Ok, it's just learning and has better defenses. Aspidites: What do you want me to do? Owen: Use your venom to corrode away the metal, then I'll attack. Aspidites: Good plan. Owen gets ready to run. Owen: Ready? Aspidites: Yep. Owen starts running around the robot. It fires bullets and energy bullets, and Owen dodges. Aspidites shoots venom while Owen is dodging, slowly melting a hole in the robot. Owen keeps dodging and Aspidites keeps shooting venom. Soon, there is a moderately sized hole, revealing a lot of wires and cores. Aspidites: Now! Owen: Gotcha. He summons Sailor Moon's tiara. Owen: Moon Tiara..... He bends his arm to throw it. Owen: Action! He throws it, and it flies directly into the core. It expands, and destroys the robot. Owen: Yes! We did it! Aspidites: Wait. Watch it. They look at the robot for a few seconds, and then see the chip fly out. Owen: That! Aspidites lunges at the chip, tries to bite it, and narrowly misses. Owen then shoots a wave of water out of his hand, freezing the chip. Owen: Yes! The chip pierces through the ice, and flies into the sky. Aspidites: There it goes..... Owen starts to walk, with Aspidites on him. Aspidites: Where are you going? Owen: To the person who would know the best about this kind of stuff. We then see Owen at Gamean's giant emerald-green building. He steps out of the elevator, and sees Gamean and Garian playing a Gamecube. Gamean: Owen! Here to help us break another world record? Garian: I'm feeling we do Wind Waker today. Owen: Actually, I'm here to ask you a question. Gamean laughs. Gamean: You wish to ask a question to the great and powerful Gamean? Very well, ask away. Owen: Well, there are a whole bunch of robots that are coming after me, and only me specifically. Do you know anything about this? Gamean stops smiling and looks worried. Gamean: Um......describe the robots for me please. Owen: Well, they have a spherical head, with red eyes, metal tail, arms, legs, pretty much the whole body is metal, and they can make their arms into blades. As Owen describes, Gamean gets more and more nervous. Gamean: Um.....did you see a big metal ball, press a button on it, and then it pricked you, and flew into space? Owen: Exactly! Aspidites: Do you know something about this? Gamean: U-u-u-u-u-u-h noooooooooooo....... Aspidites glares at him. He quickly breaks. Gamean: Ok fine! I was experimenting with my devices, and I created a ball that could mass produce robots, always adapting to opponent's techniques, and able to find them with their life DNA. I was going to use it on your parents. But....it became too powerful, so I shut off all the robots and the ball, and shot the ball into the sky, hoping to never see it again. There is a short period of silence. Owen: So, you're telling me, that you shot the ball into the sky, and it just happened to go into my attic? Gamean: Yep. Owen: It could've landed literally ANYWHERE in the world, and it got into the person's house whom you wanted to use it on to destroy? Gamean: Yep. Owen: What are the chances of that? Garian: Probably like 1 in impossible. Gamean(quietly): It just comes across as lazy writing really. A robot breaks through the ceiling, looking very big. Aspidites reacts quickly and shoots venom at it. He wipes it off easily. Aspidites: What? Gamean: I told you, it adapts to you! Aspidites: I know that. I'm just confused how it wasn't affected. Gamean: What do you mean? Owen: Well, acids always react with metals. It doesn't matter which acid or metal you use, there'll always be a reaction. And if we're assuming that the robot somehow changed its body, how could it have done that? And even if it could change its body type, the venom is a very strong acid, it would've burned through it anyways. As Owen is going full Cinema-Sins, the robot slowly approaches. Gamean: Owen, we live in a world with aliens and talking animals; THIS is what bothers you? Owen: Well we have rational explanations for those. Actually now that we're on the subject, how does that small ball keep reproducing this many robots? I mean to make that many it would need a steady flow of materials and- The robot fires multiple energy pellets at them. They duck behind a shelf. Garian: Owen I would please suggest that you STOP QUESTIONING THINGS!!!! Owen: Alright. So, Gamean, where's the off button for these? Gamean: Uhhhh, well there isn't one. Owen: WHAT? But you said you turned all the robots off. Gamean: Yeah, but I don't know where the remote is. Owen: Then why'd you say there isn't one when there is? Gamean: Because my attic is a horrible place. But it's our only hope. Owen: Great then. (He pushes Gamean out from behind the shelf) You distract him, we go look. Gamean: Wait what? Owen: Byeeeeeeeeeee. They all run off. Gamean grunts. Gamean: Rrrrrgh. Fine. He looks at the robot with pride. Gamean: You dare attack the great Gamean? Prepare to be gamed! The robot responds by shooting a big flamethrower. Gamean flies away on his craft. We then cut to them looking in Gamean's attic. Owen: Ok, there are a lot of boxes. Owen opens one, looks at it with a shocked expression, and Aspidites covers his eyes with her tail. Aspidites: You don't deserve to see this Owen. Garian: Hey! Maybe it's in this one? He opens the box and screams. Owen: What? Is it more- Garian: Worse. It's a copy of Superman 64! Owen screams and they break the game on the floor. Owen: He was right, this is terrifying. They scramble through more boxes. We then cut to Gamean getting destroyed by the robot. His craft is almost destroyed. Gamean: Is.....that....all you got? The robot's hand morphs into a rocket launcher. Gamean: I really need to stop talking. Owen is still looking in boxes. Garian: Wait a second! Owen: What? Garian moves a piece of cloth on the wall, and finds the remote sitting on the floor. Owen: Yes! Aspidites: Wait, how did you know it would be there? Garian: Because that's where it would be if it was a video game. Owen grabs the remote and they run downstairs. Gamean is being choked by the robot. Owen: Hold it right there! The robot turns and looks at him. He pushes the button on the remote. The robot turns off. It drops Gamean, and falls down. Owen runs over to the robot and tears it open. He pulls out the memory chip. Owen: Aspidites! She shoots venom, disintegrating the chip. Owen flings around his hand(now covered in venom) and uses water to wash it off. Gamean: Oh thank gosh! I thought I was a goner. Owen helps him up. Owen: Hey, no problem. Owen shoots the robot with a blast, completely tearing it to scrap metal. Owen: I'm finally glad that's over. Hey, is that metal ball going to come down to Earth? Gamean: It's in space. It'd have to get really close to enter orbit. Even if it did, it would probably burn up in the atmosphere. Owen: Oh thank goodness. We then cut to the ball in space, floating around, reflecting light from the sun. Suddenly a shadow appears over it, and we fade to black. Episode ends.Category:Episodes Trivia * Credits to Brandon 10 for the episode idea. * Gamean breaks the fourth wall when he states, 'Just comes across as lazy writing.'